Shelf space is premium real estate in retail stores and supermarkets and other points of sale and points of use. As a result, skilled artisans have devoted considerable attention toward systems for holding product and feeding it forwardly to a point where it is highly visible and accessible to customers. Existing systems are efficient and usually incorporate interconnected tracks or trays that are capable of holding and feeding product forwardly. However, many stores regularly change their shelving configurations in order to add or delete products depending on demand or need. The tracks of most existing systems are designed and sized to accommodate a particular size of product. If the size of the product changes, existing tracks must be removed so they can be replaced with other appropriately sized tracks. Replacing tracks of existing systems is time consuming, labor intensive, difficult and, moreover, very frustrating.
Given these and other deficiencies in the art, there is a need for new and improved apparatus for holding and feeding product that is easy to make, easy to use, inexpensive, highly efficient and that incorporate tracks that are capable of being easily adjusted for accommodating product of varying size.